Todo empezó con una bufanda
by worldaccordingtofangirls
Summary: ¡Drabble!  en cierto sentido  Es el cumpleaños de Arthur y Alfred ha hecho el regalo para él…¿una gran error? Lean para enterárselo…hay ANGST y FLUFF, como siempre.


**¡Nota de autora!**

**Primer, mi materna lengua no es español** - es inglés. Escribo en español porque primero) quiero aprender a hablar y escribir naturalmente, y segundo) me gusta mucho. Es extraña pero verdad.

¡Hola otra vez! Mi segunda historia…y he encontrada **una editora (KariDei Uchiha)** hermosa y buenísima y..jaaa…tolerante (xD) …para editarla. Ella salva lo que he escrita. Jeje…americanos no intentan ser gringos…pero…creo que nacemos como eso…

De todos modos, todavía escribo (o intento escribir) USUK lemons/fluff en español, y siempre me alegro que ustedes me den consejos de escribir.

Hmmm…sobre la historia. Cuando les digo -Todo empezó con una bufanda- _todo_ no es mucho, créenme. De verdad, no hay mucho que…_pasa_…en esta historia, pero, hay fluff, (me encanta fluff) y disfruté escribirlo y igualmente espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por tolerarme. ;) La gramática de la historia debe ser mejor, porque ahora tengo una editora para decirme cuando estoy una americana gringa…como nuestro querido amigo, Alfred, jaja. ¡Disfruten!

Y tengo que decirles que hice un(¿a?) cosplay como Alfred la fin de semana pasada. FUE FENOMENAL.

**¡Me encantan reseñas y criticas! ¡Adiós!**

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba preocupándose. ¿Mucho? ¿Demasiado? Él nunca creyó que podría preocuparse tanto, por lo menos no hoy, de entre todos los días. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Arthur, y no uno cualquiera — este sería el primer cumpleaños que los dos pasarían juntos — Y aunque él nunca le dijera a su novio, Alfred había estado pensando en "algo" por un largo tiempo, y sobre eso que había estado pensando era el regalo para Arthur.<p>

Cuando él hubo decidido que él mismo haría el regalo, le había parecido una idea fenomenal. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Le parecía que nada de la bufanda tenía forma. Primero: tenía algunas bolitas; segundo: Alfred solamente había terminado tres cuartos de ella; y tercero: era fea. En verdad. Fea, fea, fea. ¡Muy fea!; definitivamente Alfred no podría tejer para ganarse la vida.

—Pues…— dijo a nadie en particular— lo intenté… y… eso debe contar algo, ¿cierto?— Alfred bufó, acomodando sus gafas como él siempre hacía cuando estaba frustrado— Ay, no tengo ninguna esperanza…—Cuando Alfred vio a Arthur caminando hacia él, puso la bufanda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rápidamente y le sonrió a su novio.

—¡Hola, querido!— clamó en voz alta— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?

—Hey, Alfred, no me llames "querido": es tonto— pero Arthur lo besó antes de abrazarlo— Estoy bien— le dijo desde su pecho— aunque no me gusta ser tan viejo. Temo que tú seas demasiado joven para mí, Alfred. Tendrás que irte, un día, para disfrutar tu juventud— sabiendo que Arthur estaba bromeando, Alfred se rió, separándose del abrazo para mirar a Arthur.

—Te amo— le dijo Alfred. Arthur se sonrojó.

—Te amo también…

—¡Ay!, Casi se me olvida— mintió Alfred: él no se olvidaría del regalo para Arthur nunca— Tengo algo para ti— Arthur se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué es?, enséñame.

—Primero, cierra los ojos— Arthur frunció el seño.

—No.

—Si quieres ver lo que tengo en mi bolsillo, ¡hazlo!— Arthur frunció más el ceño, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Alfred primero besó a Arthur larga y profundamente.

—¡Detente!— se quejó Arthur aún contra su boca— ¡Déjame ver lo que tienes!, es mío y quiero verlo… — Alfred lo ignoró— P-para de juegos conmigo… es mi cumpleaños— pero Arthur suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Vale, vale— Alfred finalmente se separó de su novio. De repente, su corazón se llenó de nerviosismo. Arthur no pensaría en que su regalo era feo, ¿o sí? Él sabría que Alfred había puesto todo su corazón en el regalo— ¿Listo?— preguntó buscando la bufanda en el bolsillo. Cuando la encontró, la sacó de su chaqueta y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Arthur— ¡Abre los ojos!— Arthur obedeció y por un momento hubo silencio— Pues… ¿te gusta?— preguntó Alfred, intentando disfrazar su nerviosismo— mira los colores: rojo, blanco y azul. Los mejores colores en el mundo. Son los colores de un héroe, por supuesto. Y son míos y…

—¿Cómo pudiste?— clamó Arthur de repente— ¡No puedo creer esto!, en verdad eres un egoísta, Alfred. Creo que tú esperabas esto. Para forzarme a recordar nuestra historia… con una _bufanda…_ ¡ay! Odio acordarme de nuestra historia. Tú lo sabes. Y los colores son míos… Dios mío, Alfred, ¿no entiendes lo que dices? Yo te di estos colores cuando tú eras un niño, y yo usaba el rojo mientras tú llevabas el azul cuando me forzabas a que me quedara en el país. ¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de decirme que estos colores son _tuyos_? Tú me acabas de dar un doloroso recuerdo de nuestro pasado. Ay Alfred, no me dejas de asombrar nunca.

—…— Alfred estaba de piedra. Arthur no pensó que la bufanda era fea o que fuese el resultado de pereza de su parte. No, fue peor. En lugar de eso, él pensó que era un chiste de su historia compartida y a veces dolorosa. Pero no tenía razón— Arthur, espera… óyeme, ¡por favor!

—¡No!— Arthur, todavía manteniendo la bufanda en sus manos— No quiero que intentes explicarme. Por favor, no lo intentes. No lo hagas. No quiero oír tus escapatorias fáciles. Oí lo que tú me dijiste y eso es todo lo que necesito. Yo sé, yo sé… Los colores son tuyos, no necesitas decírmelo otra vez— cuando Arthur apartó su rostro del de Alfred, a este le pareció que iba a llorar, Alfred lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo afrontarlo.

—¡Arthur! Perdóname por decirlo, pero no te permito decidir si vas a escucharme o no. Por lo menos no en esta situación. No me entiendes, Arthur…— mientras Alfred miraba los ojos verdes y llorosos de Arthur, su voz se volvió suave; Arthur no lo miraba pero él siguió hablando de todos modos— Después de que te dije que los colores son míos— murmuró— iba a decirte que los colores son _tuyos_, también, y fueron tuyos antes de ser míos… y que… que juntos, nos representan a ti y a mí; nuestra existencia juntos… nuestra historia, nuestro amor… representan todo lo que nosotros compartimos— Alfred calló solamente por un momento— no lo siento por los colores, Arthur— luego sonrió— pero siento el hecho de que es feo… y no la he terminado por completo… Dios mío, es fea, ¿no?

Arthur no habló, solamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred, con la bufanda entre ellos. Cuando habló, su voz era muy suave y con remordimiento.

—Alfred, eso es… es lo más cariñoso que tú me has dicho— murmuraba en contra de su hombro— no sé lo que me pasó… tal vez, solamente tengo miedo…— temblaba en los brazos de Alfred— creo que te quiero tanto que a veces me olvido de mí mismo… me olvido de ti y de quien eres… perdóname, Alfred… sé que tú no quieres lastimarme nunca y que no lo intentarías… oh, Alfred, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar— Alfred lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y te amo, Arthur. Más de lo que _tú _puedes saber.

—…— Arthur rió, y puso su cara en el hombro de Alfred— y tanto como te amo, la bufanda es _fea_— dijo con una pizca de risa en su voz.

—…— Alfred puso su mejilla contra la suya, sonriéndole radiante— lo sé. Pero debí haber aprendido a tejer antes de intentar hacerla.

—No te lo niego— Arthur levantó su cara del hombro de Alfred para mirarlo— pero me gusta. Los colores son mis favoritos… creo.

—Ay, detente querido. Tu personalidad es como la de una mujer.

—¿Qué? Me ofendes, Alfred…

—Mmm… te ofendo y te amo, por eso tenemos un verdadero romance, ¿cierto?— Arthur se rió.

—Hoy tu lengua dice la verdad, Alfred. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno con las palabras?

—Un británico viejo y estirado me enseñó… él no para de hablar de sus días como un magnifico imperio… y de un chico travieso pero demasiado guapo que cuidaba, a quien él conocía muy bien en aquel entonces…

—… y ahora duerme con él, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?

—Pero Alfred, creí que estábamos hablando de otras personas…— Alfred sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Artie.

—…— Arthur suspiró de felicidad inflando su pecho, la bufanda permanecía entre ellos todavía— tú eres el mejor regalo en el mundo, Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**- Jaaaaa, que romántico. Yo me hago enfermarme. De todos modos, ¿mejor? ¡Díganme! Muchas gracias.


End file.
